I Fell in Love With My Enemy
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Sonny's POV. OneShot!


It was just a one night stand that was all it was meant to be. I was with Kate and she was having a sexual relationship with my brother, with Ric. But then one day I found myself holding her earing up in the light and thinking about the night. I knew it would be complicated and not easy, but yet here we are. I've fallen in love with my enemy.

In this awkward yet amazing relationship and she's afraid to admit that she's in love with me but I know she is. I know this feeling and I know I love her. Tonight I'll propose and with everything in me I hope she says yes. I want everything with her, a life, a future, and one day I want her to look at me and tell me that she loves me. Until then I'll just keep saying over and over again how much I love her. I watch as she walks into the house. Max and Milo don't even pat her down anymore, like they did the first and second time. She sits down next to me and I kiss her gently on the cheek. She sits there and I can't help but smile and feel absolutely happy.

"Do you like the new mirror I had put in?" I ask her, making her look the other direction.

I get down on my one knee and when she turns around; she knows what I'm going to ask her, I'm just scared at what she'll say. I will keep trying until she says yes, so she might as well say yes now.

"Sonny, don't, please."

"Just listen to me. I love you and that will never change. When we first met, you were my way to escape, but then all I could do was think about you and I knew I needed to be with you. When we first started dating, I couldn't believe I was dating you, my enemy. Here we are, though, and I love you more than I've loved any other person. I don't care that you can't admit that you love me, because I know you love me and I don't need to hear the words come from your mouth. I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to be my wife. Claudia Zacchara will you do the greatest honor and marry me?"

"I'll never be able to give you what you want. I don't want kids and I'll never be able to tell you I lo- well you know."

"I just told you that I don't care, I already have children that I love very much and I know that you're the missing part to my puzzle. I just want you to be my wife."

"Then yes I will marry you, Sonny."

She wraps her arms around me and I kiss her, holding her tight. This is what I want.

I fell in love with my enemy.

Clauson-Clauson-Clauson

Today is our wedding day and the church is crowded, the pews are completely full. None of them are here for her, not even the brother who claims to love her so much, they're all here for me. I'm the only one here for her, like I've always been. It's only three months since I asked her to marry me, because she didn't want to have too much of a bump. Somehow, even though we practice safe sex, she got pregnant, which amazes me still. Michael and Morgan are so excited and they've really grown to love her. When they stay with me, she puts them to bed at night, she reads to them and kisses them goodnight. I hear the music start and watch as the doors open to reveal my beautiful bride and my father.

My hands grab her hands; I look deeply into her eyes and barely pay attention to what the priest says. The kiss is amazing; my one hand rests on her bump, the other goes behind her neck. The reception goes on and we finally get to go home, the boys get to come with us. Morgan asks for Claudia to carry him in, so she picks his little three year old body up and carries him inside, while Michael follows closely behind his new step-mother. He's a protective little boy, just like me. We sit on the couch as a family, after a few minutes, Claudia's body jolts. I watch as her hand flies to her stomach and a wince finds itself to her face. Michael gets up before I can even think about it.

"Claws, are you okay? Is it the baby?" Michael asks.

I put Morgan on my lap and sit next to my wife.

"You okay?"

Claudia nods.

"It was just a weird pain, but we're okay. Boys we all need to go to bed should me and daddy both put you in bed?"

My two sons nod vigorously and Morgan reaches out to Claudia for her to carry him. She smiles, kissing his head and picks him up. Carly says he hates when she picks him up, but yet whenever he's with us Claudia carries him everywhere, anytime I have my boys-our boys. When we get to Morgan's room; she always reads their stories there; Claudia crawls into Morgan's bed with him and Michael cuddles next to her on the bed. I can't believe this, my son's with my wife, who's pregnant with my child. I sit in the chair next to them, and watch as Morgan and Michael fall asleep to Claudia's soothing voice.

I'm so happy, that I totally miss that the story is done and Michael and Morgan are both asleep.

"Sonny." She calls out to me.

Finally my head snaps up towards her, Michael's head rests on her bump and Morgan's rests comfortably on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I would carry Michael to his room tonight, but I'm kind of pregnant so can you grab him?"

I smile at her.

"Of course."

I grab my son, while Claudia rests Morgan down comfortably. She whispers something in his ear but I hear her.

"Goodnight baby boy. I love you."

I can't believe it; she said the word she promised she could never say.

It makes me believe that there's a chance that one day she'll tell me the same thing. I mean it could happen.

I, after all, did fall in love with my enemy.

Clauson-Clauson-Clauson

Today, our new daughter was born; she's perfect in mine and Claudia's eyes. Claudia is sleeping in her hospital bed while I hold our newborn baby girl. I twirl the hospital bracelet on her tiny wrist. Her eyes flutter while she dreams, the same way her mother's do; while her finger grasps mine tightly. I cannot believe she is mine, that I have a daughter with Claudia. She's ours, mine and hers. I rock us back and forth gently, lulling her into deeper sleep.

"So little girl, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would be in another hospital room holding another one of my flesh and blood, but this time feels different. Holding you in my arms and watching your momma over there sleep feels different. She may not say she loves me, but we both know she does; one day I'm going to get her to say it. Hold me to that, please."

I never thought in my wildest dreams this would be my life. Me and Claudia hated each other and we thought that hate would forever keep us apart, forever distance ourselves from one another, but now when I look at her I don't see Claudia Zacchara. I see Claudia Corinthos, my wife and mother of my youngest daughter, who is my pride and joy.

I watch as Claudia wakes up, she looks dazed and confused, so I put our daughter down and go over to her. She grabs me and holds me.

"What's wrong?"

She buries her face into my neck.

"Bad dream."

I kiss the top of her head and hold onto her. My sons don't have as many bad dreams as she does. The life she was raised in made her this way and I wish I could've rescued her sooner.

"You…and the baby were gone and I couldn't find you. Where is she?"

I let go of my wife and roll our daughter over to her. Claudia immediately picks her up and rocks her. I go and sit in the bed with them, holding them close.

"So I was thinking I really like the name Kiana. What do you think?" She asks me.

"I love it. What do you think baby girl?"

Our little girl moved in her sleep and we took that as a yes.

"So Sonny I never thought I would say this to you, because you know how we used to be enemies and I thought that was how it would always be, but you changed me. And I don't know how to say this so I'll just blurt it out. I love the family we've built for ourselves. I love your sons and our daughter and I love our life. And most importantly I love you."

I didn't know I could feel so much joy in my life.

"I love you too."

I kissed her with passion and love. How did we get here? I don't think either of us knew, but we're here now and that's all the matters.

I fell in love with my enemy.


End file.
